To life and beyond
by EveTheHobbit3354
Summary: Ron starts to have feelings for his old friend Willow and visa versa, but something evil is going on around Hogwarts.. Rated PG-13 for some possible violence or language (COMPLETED!)
1. Friends

"Hey, wait up!!," Willow called after Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Oh why should we?," Ron mocked.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed a little, watching their Ravenclaw friend run up to them. Willow was one of Ron's best  
friends before school, she was his neighbour. Since school Ron had introduced her to both Harry and Hermione.  
The four of them were headed to Care of Magical Creatures class.   
  
"What kept you, Willow?," Harry asked  
  
"What else, Snape," she replied dully, gagging.  
  
The other three laughed. They all walked out onto the school grounds, heading for Hagrid's. A lot of other Gryffindors and  
Ravenclaws were already there. The four of them always enjoyed CoMC class, because it was taught by Hagrid. Though  
not always the safest class, it was always the most enjoyable.   
  
"Ah, hullo there!," Hagrid called out merrily to the four  
  
"Hi Hagrid," they all said in tune.  
  
He smiled and began to start with his lesson. For the past few days Hagrid had been teaching his class about Fire  
Crabs. The Fire Crabs reminded the students somewhat of Blast-Ended Skrewts. They shot fire out of their ends when  
they were threatened, and, of course, Hagrid owned several, each of them being kept in large crates outside his hut.   
After a most interesting lesson, all the students made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Willow waved to Ron, Harry,  
and Hermione and went towards Ravenclaw table, Harry, Hermione and Ron heading for Gryffindor.  
  
A familliar scowl watched the four from across the room. Draco Malfoy shook his head and spoke loud enough for the   
Slytherins around him to hear.  
  
"A celebrity orphan, a know it all mudblood, a good for nothing poor boy, and the misfit. What a crew," he remarked with  
a sneer on his face.  
  
A few Slytherins laughed, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling stupidly, Goyle in danger on choking on his biscut. Willow poked  
at her food boredly, though she loved Ravenclaw she had no friends in Ravenclaw, and she'd much rather be in Gryffindor.  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione engaged in conversation, taking no notice to Draco's taunts. They each ate, and stood up.   
Willow walked over to them, and Draco couldn't help but resist. He stood up and walked over to the small posse.   
  
"What an interesting crowd. Orphans, Mudbloods, a Weasle, and a freak.. what a crowd of misfits," he said loudly.  
  
"Go jump off a cliff, Malfoy," growled Ron, reaching for his wand.   
  
"Oh down boy, don't worry Weasly, I wont harm your girlfriend," he sneered, nodding towards Hermione.   
  
Willow did her best to restrain Ron, Hermione and Harry scowling at Draco. Once he felt his destruction was done, Draco  
left. Willow released Ron, shaking her head lightly as he put his wand away, pink in the face.  
  
"Oh calm down Ron, dont worry, besides, I know who you fancy, and it certanly isn't me..," she said, grinning a little,   
flashing a glance to Willow.  
  
With that Ron turned an ever brighter red, and he opened his mouth to start to retort when he felt a hand over his mouth.   
Willow had put one arm around his neck from behind, the other on his mouth, laughing some.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, can ya take a joke?," she said, laughing some, removing her hand.   
  
"Oh ha-ha," he muttered.   
  
She frowned a little, letting Ron go. He started to walk for Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione, and Harry following.   
Willow frowned and ran up to him  
  
"Hey, Ron, I'm sorry I--," she started but was cut off by Ron  
  
"Don't be, its nothing," he muttered and walked off.   
  
She frowned a little more and followed them until she had to go a seperate way to get to Ravenclaw Common Room. She  
sighed and muttered the password to the painting and entered, walking right up to the dorms. She shook her head lightly  
and began to change, wondering silently what was up with Ron. She sat down on her bed, her lamp on, finishing some last  
minute transfiguration homework. When the other girls came in and yelled at her they were trying to sleep, she flipped off  
her lamp and sat back in bed, the past events fresh in her mind.  
  
"Sorry Ron..," she murmered to herself before closing her eyes and going to sleep.   
  
~OoO~  
Thats all I have for now, R/R please and let me know if this story is worth continuing.... 


	2. Tension

Oooh I forgot the disclamer on the last one, so here it goes!! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters but Willow. I do  
not own Harry Potter. If I did I would most likely be rich, and british. So don't sue me.   
~OoO~  
  
Willow sat in Transfiguration class in the back, sighing lightly. She, for some reason, was troubled, and she'd come to  
class earlier than usual. She had Ron on her mind. She growled a little in frustration, scribbling down some homework.  
What was wrong with her? With Ron? People started to file in, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.  
  
Prof. McGonagal smiled a little that most all of them were on time, Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw Willow, her eyes on  
her paper. They walked to the back and sat down, but Willow noticed something straight off. Ron but as much distance   
between himself and Willow as he could. He sat next to Harry, whom sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Willow. Why?  
  
"Hi guys," Willow whispered to the three of them  
  
"Hullo," Hermione and Harry replied, Ron giving a half-hearted wave.   
  
Willow frowned. What was wrong? Should she confront him after class.. or Harry?   
  
"Excuse me, Miss Harmon, if you would please pay attention," Prof. McGonagal said in an adgitated tone (author note:  
Thank you my dearest Poppy for the use of your last name.. even though you really didn't give permission ^^")  
  
"Yes, sorry Professor," Willow answered.  
  
Prof. McGonagal nodded a little and continued with her lesson. Willow began counting down the seconds. Hermione  
looekd over to Willow and saw the glazed look over her eyes. Hermione nudged her a little in the side, Willow looked to her  
and nodded a bit, starting to pay attention to the lesson again. Finally after what seemed like what was an eternity,   
class let out and the group left, Ron in the lead, Harry after, Hermione and Willow following.  
  
Harry felt someone clasp his arm, Willow was pulling him out of his place in line.  
  
"Oh, hi Willow.. whats wrong?," Harry asked as he walked out.  
  
"Um, I have a question.. do you have any idea what's up with Ron? Is he pissed at me or something?," She asked.  
  
"I dunno, all I know was he was up for a while last night, maybe he's just tired today," He replied, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, well, see ya later," Willow said, waving to them all, heading for defence against the dark arts.  
  
~OoO~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat Gryffindor for lunch. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all ate, talking quietly to each other   
while doing so. Hermione looked up and scanned Ravenclaw table.. Willow wasn't there. She shrugged a little and   
continued eating.   
==--==  
Willow sat in the library, getting all her homework that was already assinged done. She wanted all the free time in the   
world tomorrow. The Hogsmede trip. Tired and hungry, she was determined.  
==--==  
Draco Malfoy watched as the trio stood, and once again, walked over to them, sneering.   
  
"So you're missing your freak, what a shame," He said laughing at his own joke.   
  
"No, it seems we gained another rather quickly," Hermione retorted, staring at Draco  
  
"You'd better watch your girlfriend Weasle, she's going to get a nasty mouth about her," Draco said cooly, walking off.  
  
That very sentence set Ron's blood to boil. What was he feeling? Draco's comments about "girlfriends" had never bothered  
him before.. but.. now. What was happening? Ron heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Harry and Hermione, who were   
staring at Ron because the boiling of his blood had caused his face to turn a dark pink.  
  
"Er, Ron, are you okay?," Harry asked  
  
"Yea, sure, fine.. let's just get to class," He said in an exasperated tone.   
==-==  
Willow stood up and headed for her next class, waiting for the end of the day to come.  
  
~OoO~  
  
Care of Magical Creatures class. Willow made her way down to Hagrid's hut, she was the first one there this time.   
  
"Hullo there Willow, yer awful early today," Hagrid said, waving to her  
  
"Yea, guess I am..," she said, returning the wave.  
  
And because she was first, along with the next few people, she got to help Hagrid move the fire crabs from his garden to  
where the class would be. Not one of the funnest jobs in the world, but she was glad to help Hagrid. After the fire crabs   
were moved (she ended up having bleeding hands, they have incredible sharp pincers) and the rest of the class came,   
Hagrid began.   
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked up to her, Hermione offereing to help with her wounds. She refused polietly, insisting  
she was alright, then she started watching Hagrid go on about how and what to feed the crabs along with everyone else.  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Willow all attempted to feed the same fire crab, they did pretty well in a team. After a very  
hands on lesson, it was dinner time. Willow sat down at Ravenclaw for what seemed five minutes before she was up and  
off to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Hermione noticed, and, deciding she'd had enough as well chased after Willow.  
  
"Willow, are you okay?," Hermione asked, grabbing her arm  
  
"Um.. sure, why?," Willow replied  
  
"You're not acting like you. Come on, what's up?," Hermione said, a concerned tone in her voice.   
  
"I uh, I just have a lot on my mind," She replied, looking back to her   
  
"Are you going to be okay?," She continued  
  
"I'm.. I'm sure I will.. yea.. see you later Hermione," she said with a sigh and walked off.  
  
Hermione watched her walk off, fursterated. What was happening to her friends? First Ron, now Willow. She sighed and   
walked to Gryffindor Common Room, quite glad tomorrow was a day off. Maybe she could sort this out then.   
  
~OoO~  
  
Bom Bom Bom. 


	3. Feelings Shared

Author person Eve here! I'd like to thank Angelstar and Blink for the help they provide me with for this story.. so.. thanks!  
Kinren (a character you shall meet if you read forward.. *read read read read* Kinren anyway, is property of Angelstar.   
Blink has no character in yet. She might soon. I'll keep you posted.. so.. okay.  
~*~   
Willow sat in The Three Broomsticks (please dont yell at me if I got the name wrong..), a butterbeer in her hand. She  
sighs, looking around for Ron, Hermione, and Harry, giddy. She *had* to talk to Ron. It was eating her alive, she was   
afraid he might not like her anymore, she had to know. The door opened, and she looked up. Kinren Balisque, a fellow  
Ravenclaw walked in. Willow waved to her, forgetting momentarily about her problems. Kinren was about Willow's only   
Ravenclaw friend.   
  
"Hullo Kinren!," She called out  
  
"Hi Willow," She replied and sat down next to her.  
  
Madam Rosmerta (once again dont yell at me if I got it wrong) saw the new customer and brought her a butterbeer, of  
which she accepted thankfully.   
  
"Howre you?," Willow asked  
  
"Not too bad, and you?," She replied  
  
"Fine.. say, um, have you seen Ron Weasly around at all?,"  
  
"Umm.. I think he was at Zonko's earlier, I dunno where he is now.. why?"  
  
Should I test her? Can I trust her with this? Things like this were going through Willow's mind. Could she actually say what  
was on her mind?  
  
"I uh, I just need to talk to him.."  
  
"Oh."   
  
The door opened to the three broomsticks, and in came Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Kinren noticed and nudged Willow,   
who nodded to her in thanks, standing up whispering a "see you later".   
  
"Hi Willow," Harry and Hermione said as she walked toward them.  
  
"Hello.. um, Ron?," Willow said, looking to Ron as he raised his head  
  
"..Yea?"   
  
"C'mere," she said simply and took Ron's arm, taking him over to another table.  
  
Hermione and Harry shrugged a little and went to sit with Kinren.   
  
"Whats up with Willow?," Harry asked Kinren  
  
"Well whats wrong with Ron?," Kinren replied  
  
"We dont know. About either of them," Hermione finished.   
==--==  
"Whats wrong with you Ron? What did I do?," Willow questioned, staring at Ron.  
  
"What do you mean..?"  
  
"You're not talking to me. You're not talking to anyone! You look depressed all the time, youre not even happy to be out  
of cla--"  
  
"Okay! okay!"  
  
"Whats wrong Ron"  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dont do this"  
  
"Do what? Worry?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For.. this"   
  
Willow looked at him, her eyebrow raised. Ron's palms were sweaty, as he reached for her hand. He placed her slender  
hand in his and kissed her gently on the cheek. Willow stared.. and so did Hermione. Kinren and Harry were still   
discussing this and that, but Hermione was watching the two across the room. Hermione's jaw dropped, though she couldn't  
really say she hadn't suspected it sometime or another. She wondered if she should nudge Kinren and Harry, but thought  
against it.   
  
Willow stared blankly at Ron.  
  
"Like I said, sorry," he murmered, lowering her head.   
  
Willow shook her head and hugged Ron tight, muttering, "Don't be".  
  
He blushed a deep red and wasn't quite sure if she should return the embrace. Willow let him go, and found herself   
grinning. Ron, amazed that he hadn't been slapped yet, grinned back. Hermione did as well.   
  
"C'mon.. Kinren's here," Willow said, starting to walk back.  
  
"M'kay," He replied, walking behind her.   
  
"Hey guys," Harry called out as he saw them approaching.  
  
"Hullo," They both replied.  
  
"Well I see youre both better," commented Kinren.  
  
"Mmhmm," Willow replied.  
  
Hermione remained quiet, Ron sat next to Harry and Willow sat next to Kinren and Hermione. They all talked and laughed,  
even Hermione joined in after a while. Ron and Willow didn't speak of their secret, the time wasn't right.. besides.. what was  
the hurry? But all the while, thought they didn't know it.. they were being watched. A pear of wretched eyes watched them  
across the room. Draco Malfoy.   
~*~  
A bigger BOM BOM BOM than the last chapter! wowie! 


	4. Exposed and A New Friend

Yeaaaah new character to be added!! Brenna has been added by my good friend Blinksan.  
~*~  
  
Hermione stood outside, looking around. Where was Harry? She knew she shouldn't, be she had to tell Harry what  
she'd seen last evening. He had every right to know, what could it hurt? Her heart gave a leap. Harry! ....Ron. How could  
she talk to Harry with out Ron hearing?  
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Ron," she said  
  
"Hullo Hermione!," they both called out.  
  
Hermione felt eyes on her. She turned around. Draco... with that evil sneer on his face. She felt a knot in her stomach.   
  
"Well hello there," He said in a sickening sweet voice  
  
"Go away Malfoy, we dont want any trouble this morning," Harry half growled  
  
"Oh I'm not here to cause trouble. Not for me at least. I'm here to make the Weasle's day," Draco smirked  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?," Ron scowled  
  
"Oh come on, you weren't going to keep it away from them forever were you? I'm talking about your other little girlfriend.  
The freak," He flashed a glance at Ron before continuing, "I saw you two in the three broomsticks. Tut Tut Tut, I strongly  
reccomend that you dont breed, Weasle. I'd hate to see the kids," He finished, walking off chuckling at his own joke and  
cunning.  
  
Well thank you Draco, Hermione thought silently. That solved that problem.  
  
"Um.. Ron?," Harry asked, his jaw slack  
  
"Err.. yeah?," Ron replied. His face was a dark red.  
  
"Anything you forgot to mention to me Ron?"  
  
"Eh.. maybe?"  
  
"Come on you two or we'll be late for class," Hermione interrupted, walking for the greenhouses, Ron and Harry following.  
  
~OoO~  
  
Willow walked to transfiguration, but stopped aburbtly when she heard a familiar voice behind her  
  
"Hey! Slow down wouldja?," Called out Ron, as he and Harry and Hermione jogged up to her  
  
"Eh heh, sorry, I figured you three were already in the classroom," she replied, keeping pace with them  
  
"No, Mrs. Sprout made us stay a bit late," Harry said.   
  
They all walked into Prof. McGonagall's classroom, taking seats at a table near the back, and Harry noticed that unlike  
yesterday, Ron was putting as little distance between him and Willow as he could. He couldn't help but laugh somewhat  
at this, Ron, Ron, Ron..   
  
"Excuse me, students!," Prof. Mcgonagall's voice rang out, "Espicially all Ravenclaws"  
  
Willow looked up, she nearly never addressed any houses by themselves, not even the Gryffindors  
  
"We have a new student to Hogwarts, and I'd ask you all to make her feel as welcome as possible, I'd like you all to meet  
Brenna!," She said, her hand on the shoulder of a fifth year girl eyes downcast, "Brenna, if you would please take a  
seat next to Kinren, I'm sure she'll help you if you have any questions", she said, motioning towards where Kinren and a  
few more Ravenclaws were sitting. Brenna nodded silently, takin a seat by Kinren.   
  
"Very good, very good!," McGonagall said "Now, if you'd all remember, yesterday.."  
  
Around here was about as far as most students heard, blocking the rest and watching "the new girl" with sharp eyes.   
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Willow didn't seem to notice, and Kinren was doing her best to be as friendly as she could towards  
her.   
  
The class went on, as any other would, most all the students quickly forgetting that there was ever a new kid, which was  
just fine with Brenna. The bell rung, and out walked the class. Hermione, seeing Brenna sulk out of the room, walked over  
to her, smiling.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione, welcome to Hogwarts," Hermione said, extending her hand.  
  
"Hi.. and thanks," Brenna replied, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, bye!," Hermione said, nodding her head and going to rejoin Ron, Harry, Willow, and Kinren. 


	5. Winter Relief

Uhh.. updates? Yeah, er, its a possiblity that this story will be co-written by my friend Blinksan, after she gets her story  
(http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=899403 read it.. if you like DragonBall Z at all.. read!) back and running. So,   
that means this story might gain one knowledgeable author.. hurrah!  
~*~  
  
All was well in Hogwarts, much to the relief of the Hogwarts staff and students. Brenna adapted well to her new school, but often   
kept to herself.. which no one seemed to notice. Seasons came and seasons went, and before students knew it, it was Winter Break.   
  
Of course, Harry was staying. Molly and Authur Weasly were once again going to Romania to visit Charlie, so George,Fred, Ron,   
and Ginny were all staying. As well as Hermione, Brenna, and Willow. Kinren was the only one of them going back home for the   
holidays, and so on the day of departure they all exchanged goodbyes with Kinren, seeing her on her way.   
  
The group shuffled back inside, and to their surprise, very few people were staying for the holidays. A few students from each   
year in addition to the group were staying, which made Hogwarts seem far more vast to them. To make the first day seem less..   
eerie, The Weaslys, Willow, Harry, Hermione, and Brenna all went outside. The grounds looked truley breathtaking, snow covered the   
land and the great lake was near frozen over completely.   
  
The group, with the exception of Brenna prepared to engage in a grand snowball fight. But, they had a problem. Harry, Ron, Willow   
and Hermione were on a team together. And so were George, Fred, and Ginny. They needed one more person. Without word, Ginny   
ran up to Brenna and looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Do you wanna join out snowball fight? My team needs one more person..," Ginny said, looking at Brenna with hopeful eyes.   
  
A bit taken aback, Brenna smiled to the youngest Weasly, "Sure, why not."  
  
So, she put down the work she'd been finishing, stood up and walked with Ginny, who had a satisfied grin on her face. Brenna and   
Ginny approached where the twins were standing, busy at work with making snowballs.   
  
"Fred! George! I found someone!," Ginny cried triumphantly, running up to her brothers  
  
Both twins looked up from their small pile of snow balls, smiling.   
  
"Good job Ginny!," Fred said, nodding, then going back hurridly to his snowballs.   
  
"I'm George," he jerked a thumb towards his twin, "Thats Fred"  
  
"And I'm Ginny!," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Its nice to meet you all.. I'm Brenna," Brenna said, looking at each of them.  
  
George watched her a moment more, then Fred nudged him in the ribs and he got back to snowballs, along with Ginny and Brenna.   
Once they had a pretty good pile stocked up, the war began. The first snowball was flung, by Willow, hitting George in the back of the   
head. She let out a triumphant cry and grabbed another, and before long, all chaos let loose. In the end, no one could be sure who   
had won, since every single one of them were soaking wet, but with big smiles on their faces.   
  
The group went inside, drying off. Brenna headed back up to Ravenclaw, smiling to herself.. giving a last glance at George as she   
trailed up the stairs to her common room, feeling light hearted. Willow joined the Gryffindor group up in their common room, since   
about no one else in Gryffindor had stayed that would've cared. They mostly continued their good time, then George and Fred turned   
in, along with Ginny. Ron, Harry, Willow and Hermione were left alone to laugh and joke, taking full advantage of the holidays.   
  
~OoO~  
  
Up in Ravenclaw Common Room, Brenna sat in a large padded chair, in front of the blazing fire. She watched carefully as the the   
flames danced in front of her, seeming in deep thought. She had made sure that no one was around before she began scrying. Brenna   
did not scry in mirrors.. or sacred pools.. she scried in flame. She looked carefully into the fireplace.  
  
Crying.. someone crying. A needle. She saw Willow, and she saw the others she had joined earlier. What flashed before her eyes   
next, she could hardly stand. Death. Rebirth. Depression. At Hogwarts.. at Hogwarts. Scrying, could be seen as either a gift, or a   
curse. It is a gift, for you can see fond memories of the past, or perhaps see what is going on in the present. But it can be a curse,   
and a terrible one at that. You can see death, you can see what will unfold, yet there is nothing you can do to change it.   
  
Brenna sat in the common room for a while that night, before going to bed. Her mind was clouded with all she had seen that evening.   
She sighed heavily, then trudged upstairs, and laid in her bed, staring upwards, her expression blank.  
  
~OoO~  
  
For several nights, off and on, the same routine followed. One night, in the Gryffindor Common Room, after Geroge, Fred, Ginny,   
Harry and Hermione had gone to bed, Ron and Willow stayed after a little longer that night. Ron had his arm around Willow, and  
((excuse the author, am not good at romancey kinda stuff)) they were exchanging pecks. Day by day they grew more comfortable   
with each other, and around now.. they couldn't get enough of each other.   
  
Ron stared at Willow, who had rest her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He found himself thinking that he   
loved everything about her. The way her dark hair framed her face, he was entranced by her watery green eyes, and he loved the touch   
of her skin.  
  
Willow, of course, thought nothing less of Ron. She loved every single freckle, every strand of flaming red hair. The sweet taste of his   
lips against hers, absolutly everything. She smiled to herself as well, resting her head comfortably on Ron's shoulder.   
  
From the shadows.. someone was watching. Ginny peered out from the stairwell, watching her brother and Willow. She smiled,   
laughing a little. She could just barely hear the conversation between the two.. it was mostly composed of "I love yous" and things of   
the sort..   
  
Ginny soon had enough of the two when they started kissing again, and walked upstairs. Willow and Ron stood up, Ron watched as   
Willow left Gryffindor Common Room. Willow walked as silently as possible back to her own common room, but a pair of eyes were   
watching her.   
  
"Excuse me.. Miss Harmon," A terribly familliar voice said, "What are you doing up at this time of night? And not in your own   
common room.. tut tut." 


	6. Confusion

I'd like to thank Blinksan for being the *only* one to reveiw this pitiful story.. heh.   
~*~  
  
Willow whirled around, and her stomach lurched.  
  
"Hello.. Prof. Malfoy," She said, with a barely visible cringe. ((Hey, I'm making him the new DADA teacher.. lemme alone!))  
  
"Now miss Harmon..," he said, with a touch of poison in his voice, "what are you doing up at this hour? I would expect better from a   
Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yes, well, I was..," She started, but was cut off.  
  
"Report to your common room Harmon, you'll have detention for the remainder of the holiday," He said stifly, walking away.  
  
Willow slumped her shoulders and stalked off to Ravenclaw common room. The remainder of the holiday.. that was only three nights,  
she thought to herself. Not too bad on Malfoy's terms. She muttered the password, and entered the common room. Willow wasn't   
surprised to find it empty. Yawning, she layed herself out on one of the huge cusioned sofas. Upstairs, Brenna was laying in the dorms,  
drifting off to sleep.   
  
~OoO~  
  
What must've been hours later Willow woke up. Where am I? That was one of the millions of questions racing through the young   
Ravenclaw's head. Within moments she recognized The Burrow. But why was she here?  
  
"Hello..?," Asked Willow, her voice strained  
  
No answer. Still confused, Willow looked around carefully. She was in the kitchen, but things seemed lifeless. If she didn't know   
better, it could've been any old muggle kitchen. Shrugging, Willow walked outside, toward the sounds of voices. Her confusement   
must've tripled at the sight before her.   
  
Mrs. Weasly was looking quite glum indeed, and everyone was dressed with dark colors. When Willow looked closer, she could see  
Mrs. Weasly wasn't the only one looking depressed. The face that stood out most was Ron's. Tears rimmed his eyes, but it was   
obvious to Williow that he was trying to be strong. Very slowly, she approached Ron.  
  
"Ron, Ron what's wrong?," She asked, somewhat timidly.  
  
Nothing. Was Ron ignoring her?   
  
"Ron, what's happened?," She asked, a bit louder.  
  
Still no reply. Willow began to get frusterated. She reached out for Ron's arm, trying to get his attention. To her amazement, her arm  
passed through him. Stumbling, she faced Ron, still confused. Sighing, she looked around her. Even the faces of Fred and George   
were solemn. Willow focused her gaze on a raven-black casket, opened. Her curiosity grew, and she made her way to the   
final bed of some poor soul.   
  
Willow peered over the edge, and she almost felt her heart stop. The dark haired Ravenclaw let out a scream, though no one could   
hear her. 


	7. Enslavement

Wow, author sure is feeling creative! Stupid HP DVD, so.. interesting and crap X_x Thank you very very much to Blinky who has  
been my motivation to work on this story.. ^^  
~*~  
  
Willow woke with a start. She was still on the sofa, in Ravenclaw Common Room, and she seemed to be caught in mid-scream.   
What a horrid dream she'd had. She had been at The Burrow, and the Weasly's and a few other people she's recognized as   
classmates were all there. It was a funeral.. her funeral.   
  
The very though chilled Willow. Her eyes shifted toward a window, it was morning. Swiftly, she went up to the dorms to change   
into fresh robes, then she hurried to join everyone for breakfast. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who'd experienced the  
dream.   
  
Harry yawned, joining Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Morning Harry," muttered Ron.  
  
Too weary to speak, Harry simply nodded to the two. Since it was winter berak, the tables were no longer seperated by house,   
and the trio were soon joined by Willow, who still looked quite shaken.  
  
"Hullow Willow!," Ron said merrily, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"Hi guys," Willow replied, her voice far off and her eyes glazed.  
  
==--==  
Soon Brenna entered the great hall, and to her surprised, she was welcomed warmly by Fred, and most of all by George.  
  
"Oy, Brenna!," George called, his voice echoing within the vast hall.  
  
Blinking, she made her way to where the Weasly twins were sitting. She sat down between the two, and all the whlie she was   
getting the sensation that she was being studied closely by George.  
  
==--==  
  
"What's up Willow?," Asked Harry, before taking a long draught of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Malfoy," stated Willow dryly.  
  
"Malfoy.. as in Draco?," asked Hermione.  
  
"No, Malfoy as in Professor," replied Willow, taking a bite out of a biscut before continuing, "He saw me after I left Gryffindor  
Common Room, I'll be spending some quality time with him after hours for the rest of winter break," she finished, sighing.   
  
"Man.. I'm sorry Willow," Ron said with a frown, leaning over somewhat hesitantly to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Willow flashed a smile at Ron, and Hermione and Harry exchanged similar glances. Ron quickly picked up that the two were   
amused by the two and shyed away, nibbling on some bacon.   
  
The same scheduel that had been going on for the past few days continued, except, at around 7:25, Willow departed from her  
friends to go to Lucius Malfoy's office. Making her way slowly toward his office, she couldn't help but wonder how he'd punish her.  
Sighing, she rapped lightly on his door.  
  
"Come in," said a voice on the other side, a voice she knew only too well.   
  
Against her better judgement, she obeyed. This was the first time she'd ever been in his office, and though she knew it was   
hopeless, she prayed that it would be the last. He had odd knick knacks lying around, most looking like they'd come from one of   
those odd shops in Knockturn Alley. One thing she noticed was a small chest, with seven locks, shoved off into the corner. Willow  
remembered Harry describing a chest just like it, the chest that belonged to Mad-Eyed Moody.  
  
"Now, Miss Harmon, take a seat," he said, tracing her gaze to the chest.   
  
She nodded absentmindedly, sitting down in the seat opposite of his desk.   
  
"You're punishment..," he began, obviously trying to have some fun with this by drawing it out, "..is that you are to be my..   
personal servent."  
  
Her jaw slack, she replied, "And.. what would that involve, Professor?"  
  
"You'll see in time."   
  
~OoO~  
  
Brenna sat, staring into the fire. She had to keep telling herself to clear her mind. Finally, when she started listening to herself,  
she began to scry into the dancing flames before her. A dark figure. Hidden. Something evil and forbidding surrounded this figure..  
Giving up, she sighed and layed back on the couch. Soon Willow stumbled into the common room, a grim look on her face. She   
couldn't begin to imagine the fun she was going to have for the rest of winter break. 


	8. Emotions

Updates, updates.. Blinky wrote something for this chapter -- told you she would!! She's better than I am, and   
since Brenna is property of her, she wrote a lil love scene for her and Geroge since I suck at crap like that! Hurray  
for Blinksan!  
~*~  
  
Brenna walked into the Great Hall only to be welcomed by it's overwhelming vastness. She sat at the solemn   
table in the room and sighed. She had felt something weird coming from George the other day and she couldn't   
get him out of her mind. What was it about that tall kid with firey red hair that set her off? She shook her head   
trying to push thoughts of him away.  
  
She had spent hours grilling Ron about George. She had probably made it a little too obvious that she liked him.   
Still, after finding out some interesting stuff, she fell into a dark spindling love, for one Mr. George Weasley.  
  
People like her never fell in love...never. It was too unusual, too unplanned... but there was just something about   
him that drew her near. She set her head on the table and let a few lonely tears drip off her cheeks. She was so   
confused now and really didn't know why.  
  
"Damn you George Weasley..." she cursed. The tears began to flow more freely and her body became racked with   
sobs. At this point in time Fred and George quietly entered the Great Hall. Seeing Brenna all alone and distraught   
George motioned for Fred to leave.  
  
Walking silently to the sobbing Brenna, George sighed. He reached her and placed a comforting hand on her   
back.  
  
"Come now Brenna, why are you crying..?" he said quietly.  
  
Brenna jumped with a frightening start, pulled her wand, and pointed it square inbetween his eyes.  
  
"Oy! Brenna, it's only me!" exclaimed George. He looked at her and noticed her tear stained cheeks. He reached   
out his hand and brushed a few of the tears away.  
  
She shook gently under his touch and without a second thought he pulled her into a warm embrace. She shook   
violently for a moment or so, but stopped as George's warmth overwhlemed her.  
  
"Brenna..." he started. "What's wrong?" he inquired.  
  
She let out a shuddering sigh and pulled away from him. She sat back down at the table. The candlelight from   
above streamed onto her face.  
  
"George... I... You... We... Hogwarts..." she stopped, looking at her pale, clenched knuckles.  
  
George reached a hand over to hers and covered it. he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"I know..." he said quietly. He felt her knuckles release. With this he gripped her hand tighter and smiled   
comfortingly.  
  
At the same instant they both looked to meet the gaze of people walking into the Great hall. George stood slowly   
bringing Brenna up with him. They left just as the rest of them entered the Great Hall.  
  
~OoO~  
  
Lucius Malfoy kneeled over a chest, muttering in the last compartment. Stranger yet, he was being answered.  
  
"Do you have the boy?"  
  
"Not yet, but the trap is set, I assure you.."  
  
"Get me the boy!"  
  
~OoO~  
  
George led Brenna silently down the hall and then finally up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Brenna gazed around   
silently at all of the red luxurious couches and roaring fire. They sat on the couch somewhat together, some what   
apart. They're hands were still linked together, and Brenna was clenching his hand tighter than ever.  
  
"George... I... You... Me... Us..." she started again.  
  
"Hrm...?" he inquired softly as he took in her beauty. He couldn't help but stare at her as the pale orangish red   
firelight danced over her skin. He wanted to reach out and touch the pale flicker on her skin, but everytime he   
managed to stop himself.  
  
"George... I... like you..." she murmured softly squeezing his hand. She can't believe she had just told him, poured   
her heart out to hi, and now what was she going to get...  
  
He put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He could feel her shivering cold body against his own.   
He kept one hand around her waist, and placed the other against the shivering skin on the flat of her back.  
  
"Glad we feel the same way..." he said with pure emotion in his voice. He nuzzled his head agianst her neck and   
moved her hair gently behind her ear. Brenna shivered with pure ecstacy under his cool touch. He kissed her   
neck taking in the sweet taste of her skin. Brenna laughed and sighed.  
  
"You know what George... I take that back..." she said unwaveringly.  
  
George looks up quickly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What... You do!?"  
  
She nodded deeply, "I don't like you George Weasley... I'm in love with you..." With that she turned around in his   
lap and placed her hands on his chest. She looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"I've never... never loved anyone before... but your something special, someone different to me..." she said with a   
small shrill sob in her voice.  
  
He laughed silently and stared back into her deep brown eyes.  
  
At long last he spoke, "I love you too Brenna..." Without a second thought to it, he leanded his face in close to   
hears and gently moved his lips over her own.  
  
Lost in a deep ecstacy, they slowly lost track of time. When they parted at last, Brenna leaned in and caught him  
in a full embrace. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply. Her face overcome with joy.  
  
Both of them enjoyed each others company so much, that they could care less when the others walked back into  
the Common Room. ((If you couldn't tell I didn't write the lovey dovey crap.. well I pity the foo'!))  
  
~OoO~  
  
Everyone sat together for dinner, on the last night of their break, and the last night of Willow's punishment.   
  
"Come on Will, you have to sneak out or something," said Ron quietly, frowning.  
  
"I'll try.. but it won't be easy, love," Willow replied, toying at her food.  
  
The two were discussing how they could spend their last hours of freedom together. Willow and Ron had decided  
Willow would escape from Lucius when she had the chance, and they'd spend their last hours of break in freedom.  
  
~OoO~  
  
((Yeah, I know I'm kind of rushing the story))  
Willow looked around Malfoy's office impatiently. Her last day and her last task was to tidy up his office. Yikes.   
She figured the time was right, and she walked over to his door and shook the handle. Locked. It was no surprise,  
really. She searched her robes for her wand.   
  
"Damnit all!," She exclaimed  
  
She'd forgotten her wand, on all days. She put her hand on her head, sighing.   
  
"Wait a minute...," She murmered, pulling out a small bobby pin she used to keep her hair in place, "Perfect." 


	9. Goodbye

Oooh a big shocker in those one folks.. *folks meaning Blinksan* I used the idea for Willow's death from the   
Dragonlance Chronicles.. sorry for kind of ripping off Tas's lock picking spot!!  
~*~  
  
Willow leaned over, looking at the keyhole. She fit the bobby pin in the keyhole, twisting it this way and that  
carefully. Then..  
  
==--==  
  
Brenna sat next to the fire with George, her head leaning against his shoulder. She smiled gaily, staring into the   
dancing flames. Without thinking much, she began to scry into the flames..  
  
==--==  
  
Willow looked at the hand she had used to pick the lock, frowning.  
  
"Must've pricked it on som--" She ceased talking, feeling light-headed.   
  
Willow blinked, looking around, but soon she felt that she couldn't even move a single finger. She got the sensation  
that she was falling..  
  
Falling...  
  
==--==  
  
Brenna stared into the fire, and she began screaming. George looked at her frightfully.  
  
"Whats wrong? Whats wrong? Brenna stop screaming, please, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"Come on. We have to see Dumbledore," She said, standing up and walking, George running to keep pace with   
her.  
  
She hurried down the corridors, not taking notice to Filch telling her and George to stop. She didn't care that she   
was out after-hours. She walked to the sculpture of the griffon, leading to the stairway.   
  
"Lemon Drops! Nerds! Mars Bars! Snickers! Reeses!!!" She said, and though she wasn't sure which, one of the   
candies had caused the griffon to leap out of her way.   
  
Brenna hurried up the stairs, George at her heels, a look of utter confusement on his face.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore!" She said, looking around franticly, "Please, be here!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore approached, his aged face seemingly unconcerned.   
  
"What is the emergency.. Miss _, Mr Weasly?" He asked, his voice low and raspy as always.   
  
"Its Prof Malfoy, no, no, its Willow! Professor you have to come and see its--"  
  
"Calm down, child, calm down. Come now, show me," Dumbledore said, following Brenna's lead.  
  
She lead Dumbledore and George through the hallways, twisting and turning until at last they reached Lucius's  
office. Dumbledore let himself in, the door now unlocked from Willow's bobby pin. Brenna stared at the sight before  
her, and George walked in, looking down at the body of Willow. She didn't appear to be wounded, except for the   
blood trickling down her index finger slowly. George's brow furrowed, and he bent over, putting his ear to her chest.   
  
"I can't hear anything," He said, his voice free of its usual happy-go-lucky sound.  
  
"George, Brenna, bring her to Madam Pomfry. See what she can do," Dumbledore said, his voice lower than usual.  
  
They both nodded, and followed the instructions given to them. Dumbledore went to find Lucius, feeling very  
strongly that he had something to do with this. When he found him he questioned him. ((I'm not going to put  
dialouge up on this part, it'd get too confusing after a while..)) When Malfoy wouldn't cooperate, he brought in   
Proffesor Snape, with his strongest truth potion.   
  
~*~  
  
"It turned out that Lucius was in an alliance with Lord Voldermort," Brenna began explaining to the group of people   
sitting in the hostpital wing. Assembled were Willow's mother, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George and Fred,   
"Voldermort had been concealed in his little magic.. box.. thing. He set a trap for Harry, but Willow was there to  
catch it instead..."   
  
"And.. she's gone?" Ron asked, still not able to fully take this in.  
  
"Yeah," Brenna replied, lowering her head.  
  
George's arm was firmly around Brenna, and all faces were solemn. Willow's mother bore silent tears, while Harry,  
Hermione, Fred, and most of Ron were mostly speechless.   
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Harmon had left back for home that day, not willing to stick around. At dinner that night, when the rest of the   
students had returned from winter break, Dumbledore made the announcement.  
  
"Over the break.. we have lost a student. Willow Harmon is with us no more, but she will not be forgotten. I ask  
you to please, stand and raise your glass to her, and drink in her memory," Dumbledore said, doing as he   
instructed.   
  
The houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all rose. Most of Slytherin did not. Ron took notice to this, and   
he felt infuriated. He looked around the Ravenclaw table, and he noticed that most faces were unmoved. He then  
remembered that Willow was never really amongst them. The most emotional faces at that table were that of  
Kinren's and Brenna's. Kinren had just returned from winter break, and the news hit her like a bag of hammers.  
  
Dumbledore instructed them all to be seated, and each student did so.  
  
"I miss her.." Ron started, his head lowered in attempt to his face, as he was almost on the verge of tears.  
  
He glanced at Harry though, and to his shock, he was grinning. Grinning to the extent of almost laughter. Willow   
is dead, and he's smiling? Ron's brow furrowed as he looked at his long time friend, and almost brother.   
  
"You miss who? There isn't another girl - is there?" Asked a voice, one that Ron knew all to well.  
  
He blinked, and looked at Hermione, Geroge, and Fred, all of whom were sitting near by, looks of sheer joy on their  
features. Ron whipped around in his seat - and there she was! But no - it wasn't her, not really.  
  
"W-Willow... you're.. a ghost!" Ron stuttered in amazement as he looked at the shadowy image of what used to be  
the woman that he loved.  
  
"Yup! Its such a blast, too.." She started, and it was obvious to everyone at the table that she wasn't sorrowful  
about death.  
  
With a laugh of joy, Ron went to hug her, but he just felt a chill go through his entire body as he passed through  
Willow, destorting her image for a moment or two.  
  
"Twilight Zone-ish, isn't it?" Willow asked, humor apparent in her voice.  
  
Ron laughed a moment, but he ceased, taking this in. Willow read his features, and frowned, sitting on top of   
Hermione's plate.   
  
"I know," she said simply.   
  
~OoO~  
  
After the train ride home a funeral was held for Willow Harmon.   
  
Mrs. Weasly was looking quite glum indeed, and everyone was dressed with dark colors. When Willow looked   
closer, she could see Mrs. Weasly wasn't the only one looking depressed. The face that stood out most was Ron's.   
Tears rimmed his eyes, but it was obvious to Williow that he was trying to be strong. Very slowly, she approached   
Ron. This time she knew she couldn't touch him, and she knew what body layed in the casket. She only stood  
by his side, watching the service.  
  
"Another year come and gone," Willow said, murmering so only she could hear her words, and with one last  
glance at Ron, she floated off, un-noticed, which was fine with her. 


End file.
